Prevalence of Trust
The Prevalence of Trust ''History 'Prior to Reach' 'Fall of Reach' 'Occupation of Reach' 'Great Schism' 'Post War' Designs The designs and outlook of the Prevalence of Trust, is no different then that of any other Covenant Corvette, but was shown to be built differently then many other SDV-class Heavy Corvettes, and was even also declared to be far larger then the other Covenant Corvettes. Larger than UNSC Frigates, but relatively weak when compared to most other Covenant ships, Corvettes are usually sent in advance of larger fleets. They are streamlined, with a vaguely oblong hull shape not following the recurring hull design common in all other Covenant Warships (consisting of three or so bulbous sections and a laterally streamlined appearance). Their "double-hull" assembly is unique among Covenant vessels encountered so far. The outer "hull" could possibly house the lateral plasma conduits which supply the ship power and the ammunition for the ship-based weapons systems. The Corvette houses 4 separate engines in the back making for rapid acceleration, and more maneuverability than one would expect for such a vessel. The interior is also quite small compared to other Covenant ships, but is some what larger then that of a regular SDV-Corvette. There is a large hangar area which can easily fit up to Eight to nine, Phantom dropships and multiple Banshees, and could also even fit in Spirit Dropships. There are many entrances to the hangar, most of which lead to other areas of the ship, with one leading to a Brig and armory section, and another leading straight for a ground vehicle hanger, where forces are deployed to the ground, through gravitational lifts. Other doors also lead to the central War room, that is located between the Armory section, and the Brig Section. The chamber is mostly known where Field Marshal Thalienhelios would often discuss his plans for attacking UNSC targets, and Covenant Loyalits, the room is fitted with state of the art lights that represent Reach and nearby star sytems, these lights became useful during the great Schism, and was also used in order to track and locate the Covenant Loyalist strong hold in the Epsilon Erdani System, during the final weeks of the Human Covenant War. Another door is shown to leads to a communications room, directly below the dorsal landing pad. Another doorway from the hangar leads to a fire control room for a battery of plasma cannons. The lowest door in this room leads to a horseshoe-shaped corridor and beyond that, the control room. The control room is a large room, appearing to be split into two areas, divided by a holographic projector used for the display of tactical and strategic data. The Shipmaster and a bodyguard detail of Spec-ops Sangheili man the bridge along with a number of Ultra Unggoy. Unlike other SDV-Class corvettes, the Prevalence of Trust, contains multiple built in devices that are no longer placed in any other Covenant Warship, and that is the ability to jam communications, and have a stealth system in order to remain off the grid of even the most powerful radar networks. It was revealed that the designs and constructions of the SDV-class corvettes were created from Corcasius Shipyards, by the Oceans of Fury, but the Prevalence of Trust, was shown to be the most advanced and largest of them all. 'Armaments' The Prevalence of Trust is armed with multiple weapons for a variety of purposes. On either side of the ship are plasma batteries, each having three manually controlled plasma turrets which appear to be used as a primary ship to ship engagement weapon. Located in four batteries, two on each side, with two in each, are eight plasma autocannons for use against fighter craft. On the underside of the Corvette is a launch bay that can hold at least sixteen Type-27 XMFs for use in combat situations. Gunboats of up to at least 4 to 8 are stagioned in the hanger for additional combat support. The dorsal landing pad could also carry extra fighters, when used to defend itself in orbital warfare. Trivia'' Category:Human Covenant War Era Category:Covenant Corvettes Category:Ships commosioned from 2528